justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Easter Eggs
As with several other games, the Just Dance series is no exception to having its own Easter Eggs. Here, you can browse through all the Easter eggs which Ubisoft has so kindly put in the Just Dance series. What defines an Easter Egg? An Easter Egg could be anything - something that unlocks additional content, "cameos" from dancers outside from their own song; really anything that can be considered "secret" or "bonus" content. They could even be beta elements (although this page should be left for the best of beta elements as there are already pages for that). Also, see songs with the title in the background for more Easter Eggs. Just Dance 2 * Viva Las Vegas takes place in what seems to be a desert. Coincidentally enough, is an oasis in a desert. * Raving Rabbids began their cameos in this game with appearances in When I Grow Up and Here Comes the Hotstepper. * The backgrounds of several songs in Just Dance 2 appear in the background of Spice Up Your Life. They are the backgrounds of Dagomba, Rasputin, It's Raining Men, and Katti Kalandal. * D.A.N.C.E. features the Beta dancer from Crazy in Love and the one from TiK ToK in the background, as chalk drawings. * The chickens from Here Comes the Hotstepper reappear in Chicken Payback, and so does the barn. * The background from It's Raining Men is featured in Holiday, with "NEED HOLIDAY?" written on the bottom left corner. Dance bg crazy love.png|The Beta coach from Crazy in Love appearing in D.A.N.C.E. Tikitokd.a.n.c.e.coach.png|The coach from TiK ToK appearing in D.A.N.C.E. Image-1416858793.jpg|Rabbids in Here Comes the Hotstepper Spiceupyourlifetrailer.png|The Background of Dagomba reused in Spice Up Your Life SPice up your life.jpg|The background from Rasputin reused in Spice Up Your Life When I Grow Up Rabbid.png|The Rabbid in When I Grow Up suylrm.png|The background from It's Raining Men reused in Spice Up Your Life suylkati.png|The background from Katti Kalandal reused in Spice Up Your Life Paybackchik.png|The barn from Here Comes the Hotstepper (pointed out by an arrow) in Chicken Payback s background Just_Dance_Now_-_Chicken_Payback_A_Band_of_Bees.jpg|The chickens from Here Comes the Hotstepper Just Dance: Summer Party/''Extra Songs'' * It's Not Unusual appears in the cover of Just Dance 2: Extra Songs, even though that song is not featured in it. This also happens with Should I Stay or Should I Go on the cover of Just Dance: Summer Party. Just Dance Kids 2 * The cover of ''Kids in America'' from ''Just Dance Kids'' is reused in the starting menu of [[Just Dance Kids 2|''Just Dance Kids 2]]. ''Just Dance Wii * By playing all the songs in Just Dance Wii, Just Mario is unlocked. A 1-UP sound can be heard when unlocking it. * The Beta silhouette of When I Grow Up appears in the Multiplayer menu of Just Dance Wii, although the song is not in the game. Just Dance 3 * The first ever Extreme version can be unlocked in this installment of the game by keying in the Konami Code (with the exception of B and A). By doing so, the Extreme version for Barbra Streisand will be unlocked and become playable, although it faces glitches. * Baby One More Time has a possible Beta dancer which appears in the Mashup for the song. Although she does not make an appearance in the song, people have made guesses that she might have been a beta dancer for the song. * In the background of Teenage Dream, there are posters of other songs from : California Gurls (only in the background), Only Girl (In The World), and Take On Me. * In Hungarian Dance No. 5, Body Movin' and Rasputin are both returning coaches from . * P2 of This is Halloween is the same character as P2 of Professor Pumplestickle. * Several routines from the first game appear on the screen of Video Killed the Radio Star s dancer. In order of appearance, they are: ** Womanizer ** Acceptable in the 80s ** Louie Louie ** Hot N Cold ** Fame *** In addition, Fame raises her hands simultaneously with the coach. * Only Girl (In The World) looks very similar to Jungle Drum, but with a different color scheme. * The dance moves in Land Of 1000 Dances come from the lyrics of the song - the coach is also inspired by the lyric line Do the alligator. * In the credits page, Warm Up is played. * One of the graffiti on the garage door of I Was Made For Lovin’ You is strikingly similar to another one from Jump. * The woman that appears as a shadow in Jump (For My Love) is the Mashed Potato Time coach. * The palms and the drums from Jambo Mambo are visible in the background of Merengue. * The background of Sway (Quien Sera) can be seen in a poster in the background for all the Sweat Mashups. * ''Firework'' and ''TiK ToK'' appear as silhouettes in the intro of every Just Dance 3 preview gameplay. * P1 from [[Promiscuous|''Promiscuous]] recycles her gloves from [[Can't Get You Out of My Head|''Can't Get You Out of My Head]]. * The Shake icon for the Simon Says mode on Xbox 360 is reminiscent of the Gold Move pictograms for ''Baby Girl''. Take on Me Drawing.png|''Take On Me'' reappearing in Teenage Dream Only Girl(In The World) Drawing.png|''Only Girl (In The World)'' reappearing in Teenage Dream Hungariandance promo gameplay.png|The coaches from Body Movin’ (Fatboy Slim Remix) and Rasputin as returning coaches for Hungarian Dance No. 5 Professeur p2 comp.png|Comparision between P2 of Professor Pumplestickle and P2 of This is Halloween Jump graffiti comp.png|Comparision between the graffiti in Jump and the one in I Was Made For Lovin’ You Jumpga mum.png|''Mashed Potato Time'' reappearing in Jump (For My Love) Jd3 intro easter egg.png|''Firework'' and TiK ToK as silhouettes in the Just Dance 3 previews Just Dance: Greatest Hits * Katti Kalandal and Baby Girl can be unlocked by inputting the Konami Code ''(without A and B) in [[Just Dance: Greatest Hits|Just Dance: Greatest Hits]]. ''Just Dance Wii 2 * In Just Dance Wii 2 and Just Dance: Greatest Hits/''Best Of, [[Warm Up (song)|''Warm Up]] is played in the credits. * The racoon from California Gurls reappears in the background of Pop Star with a different colour scheme. * The raccoon from Pop Star, the background from Mickey and the dancers from Love Revolution reappear in [[Yeah! Meccha Holiday|''Yeah! Meccha Holiday]]. * Parts of the ''Just Dance Wii cover are shown in We Can't Stop the Music. * The barman of [[Age Age Every Night|''Age Age Every Night]] wears the same outfit as P2 from [[Hot Stuff|''Hot Stuff]]. * Daddy Cool can be found in the game files. Just Dance 4 * In Want U Back, there are pictures in the background that show the dancer messing up pictures of other dancers. They are Maneater, Cercavo Amore, Rock Lobster, We No Speak Americano, Superstition, Asereje (The Ketchup Song), and Good Feeling. * At the start and end of Call Me Maybe, when the screen zooms out to show the entire background around the phone, the lyrics from the chorus and the coach from Mas Que Nada can be seen in small text near the top right of the screen. ** Besides, one of the icons in the phone shows the AutoDance logo - AutoDance is an app developed by Ubisoft. * A lot of backgrounds from other songs appear in the background of Rock Lobster, such as Funkytown, Party Rock Anthem and more. ** During the underwater part, there are many floating items that come from other routines, such as the car from Crying Blood and some candies from Lollipop. * Raving Rabbid appears in the background of Make The Party (Don't Stop). * Ain't No Other Man features in So What s background, which may be contradictory because So What is featured on all consoles but Ain t No Other Man is a Wii U exclusive. * The coach for Mas Que Nada appears a lot in the background of her own song. She also features on an album in which the text "JUST DANCE 4" can be seen. * You’re the First, the Last, My Everything is played in the credits. * In the instruction manual for Just Dance 4, Jungle Drum appears as Brand New Start; Katti Kalandal, Spectronizer and Alright also appear in the background. The objective of this manual was to teach users how to download content from the Shop. * The lead dancer of Cheerleaders Boot Camp very much resembles So What. * When You Make Me Feel... is redeemed (not downloaded), Chester Cheetah, the mascot for Cheetos, and a throne can be seen in the background. * A scrapped version of Can't Get You Out of My Head appears in the Mashup of Ain't No Other Man. * Jungle Drum, which was meant to be in but got removed in the final release, reappears in many Puppet Master Modes. * Some details from Mas Que Nada and Sweat Around The World reappear as posters in Part Of Me. Callmemaybe background lyrics.png|''Call Me Maybe'' s lyrics shown in the Classic background Callmemaybe background.png|''Mas Que Nada'' making a cameo in the Classic version of Call Me Maybe Sowhat easter egg.png|''Ain t No Other Man'' making a cameo in So What Just Dance 2014 * Characters from Spectronizer appear in the background in Nitro Bot. This might not be a coincidence, because both songs are by the same artist - Sentai Express. * Several elements taken from other choreographies can be seen in the outfits of Safe And Sound. * The coach from Man Down (an unused routine in the game) can be seen in the background for the Blurred Lines choreography. * In Gentleman, a Disco Ball Head Dancer makes some appearances. However, what he is really meant for remains to be seen. * A cheerleader who looks like the Sweat dancer for Hot For Me and Cheerleaders Boot Camp reappears as a playable dancer in the Sweat version of Gentleman. ** She also appears in the background of Rock N Roll * Stay Puft, a character in the Ghostbusters series, appears in Ghostbusters. Additionally, the three Ghostbusters and Slimer are playable characters. * Nitro Bot has lyrics which (most likely unintentionally) reference Just Dance Now. Considering that [[Nitro Bot|'Nitro Bot']] was the replacement for Robot Rock, it may be enough evidence to make an educated guess that the two elements are related. * The golden rain from Umbrella can be seen in the background of Flashdance ... What a Feeling. * In the background of Blame It on the Boogie, the family's picture can be seen framed on the wall. ** They will later appear in American Girl s background, during the line "I was raised by a television" (Blame It on the Boogie starts in something that looks like a sitcom). * At the end of Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale), the coach leaves with someone who resembles P2 from Can't Take My Eyes Off You. * The dancers from Ghostbusters and María do the Macarena. * Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) bears striking resemblances to the ABBA: You Can Dance version in terms of dancer and background. * The coaches for Y.M.C.A are all returning dancers from other games. P1 is the coach from Rasputin from Just Dance 2 and P2 from Hungarian Dance No. 5 from Just Dance 3, P2 is C3 from Moves Like Jagger from Just Dance 4, P3 is the coach from Viva Las Vegas from Just Dance 2, and P4 is the coach from Dare from Just Dance. They all have been slightly updated and are in higher quality. * Coaches from previous games - Call Me Maybe, Spectronizer, Can't Take My Eyes Off You and (I've Had) The Time Of My Life appear with slight alterations as backup dancers in Fine China. * Besides, the lyrics from the chorus are seen in the background in Chinese during said part. * Call Me Maybe, Spectronizer, Blurred Lines and the Sweat coach for Maria appear in Dançando as backup dancers. * Members of MainStreet appear in the background of their song My Main Girl. * Avatars from other Ubisoft Games began appearing in this installment of the game. By downloading Roar, Wake Me Up, We Can't Stop or Can't Hold Us, one of the avatars from Rayman s Origins will be unlocked (for each song). In respective order, they are Barbara, Teensie, Globox and Rayman. * Several coaches from previous games appear on the stained glass in the background of Just Dance. * By hacking a Wii console, ''Dummy'' will become downloadable in the shop as a Party Master Mode. * In both C’mon and Timber, which feature a girl as P1 and a panda as P2, there is a brief part where the former jumps on the latter's back. * The words Boost Your Style can be seen in the background of [[Safe And Sound|''Safe And Sound]]. This was the slogan for Garnier Fructis, which promoted the code for the song. * ''Love You Like A Love Song appears as a silhouette in the background of [[Just Dance 2014|'Just Dance 2014']] and [[Just Dance 2015|''Just Dance 2015]] Party Master Modes. * The dancer from the Extreme Version of 'Blame It on the Boogie' has an effect near her glove just like the dancers from ''Michael Jackson: The Experience. * The silhouette of Beauty And A Beat appears when the icon of a dancer is not loaded yet; the most curious thing is that, behind it, you can see "JD5" written on it. * The Feel This Moment coach wears the same pants as Crazy Little Thing. She also wears the same shaped shoes as the lead dancer of the On-Stage mode of Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight), in a different colour. * P2's avatar of Sway (Quien Sera) reappears in an achievement of the game called "I ain't afraid of no ghost!", which can be gained by playing Ghostbusters as Slimer (P4), because it resembles Stay Puft from the omonyous film. Just Dance Kids 2014 * Various coaches from ''Just Dance Kids 2014'' appear in [[Footloose|''Footloose]]. ''Just Dance Wii U * P2 of ''Memeshikute'' makes a cameo in the background of [[Dance My Generation|''Dance My Generation]]. ''Just Dance Now Old versions * In Just Dance Now, ''Disturbia'' and Moves Like Jagger appear as purple silhouettes. * The avatars for Katti Kalandal (P2), I Don't Feel Like Dancin' and Cosmic Girl appear in the Friends option. New versions * Don’t Stop Me Now, P2 from Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae), C2 of P1/P3 from Daddy and P3 from Po Pi Po were featured in the first versions of the starting menu. ** In the June 2018 version, these coaches are replaced by P1/P3 from Love Ward, P2 from Swish Swish, All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance) and Make It Jingle. * P1 from C'mon appears in the notification that tells players new coins have been generated. * The coach from Water Me appears in the notification that tells players to buy coins. * I Gotta Feeling appears in the notification for Ubisoft s survey to ask for feedback about the game. ** Besides, his suit is similar to the Disco Ball Head dancer s in Community Remix contests. 19511584 490379034644824 8231927426659686093 n.jpg|First versions of the starting menu, with Don t Stop Me Now, P2 of Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae), C2 of P1/P3 from Daddy and P3 from Po Pi Po Jdnow new main menu june 2018.jpeg|Second version of the starting menu, with P1/P3 from Love Ward, P2 from Swish Swish, All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance) and Make It Jingle Jdnow new welcome screen june 2018.jpeg|P1 from C mon in the "Welcome!" screen Waterme jdnow nocoins.png|''Water Me'' in the notification that invites the player to buy coins JDNow Opinion Notification.jpg|''I Gotta Feeling'' in the survey notification Just Dance 2015 * In ''Ain’t No Mountain High Enough'', dancers from the same game appear in the background as movie posters. The dancers are from Built For This and Only You (And You Alone). * Near the end of Best Song Ever, the astronaut from Only You (And You Alone) is seen in the background. * In ''Happy'', several of the dancers from previous games make their appearances in the routine. They include altered Video Killed the Radio Star, Ghostbusters (Sweat), the panda from C’mon and the Disco Ball Head Dancer in a different outfit. * Raving Rabbids and characters from Rayman Origins appear in the background of Love Is All. * In Only You (And You Alone), a binary code which translates to 49 can be seen in a bottle in the background of the choreography. It is currently unknown how the number 49 relates to Just Dance or Ubisoft for that matter. * The furniture in Papaoutai comes from Swinging 60's Workout and the cubes on the walls are from Party Rock Anthem. * The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) starts with a storybook that shares the title and contains the lyrics of the song. Coincidentally, Ylvis published a book called "What Does The Fox Say?" ''Just Dance 2016'' * She’s Got Me Dancing, Starships, Troublemaker and several other coaches from the series appear in the background of ''Uptown Funk''. * In the #June15 teaser and at the end of a song preview, Electro Body Combat is used as background music. * In the intro of the Car Version of Teacher, Chiwawa and Drop the Mambo can be heard briefly. * The space wolves from Holding Out for a Hero ''can be seen in 'When The Rain Begins To Fall s Showtime. * The coaches from Built For This and I Gotta Feeling can be seen in ''Chiwawa. * The dogs and the cat from ''Chiwawa'' appear in the menu icon for [[I Gotta Feeling|'''''I Gotta Feeling]] s Showtime. * A girl in the background of [[I Gotta Feeling|''I Gotta Feeling]] recycles the crop top from [[Hit The Lights|''Hit The Lights]]. * All the coaches from the Classic version of Jailhouse Rock reappear in You’re The One That I Want as silhouettes. 舞力全开：活力派 * P4 of Copacabana, I Gotta Feeling, P4 of Pound The Alarm, Starships and P3 of Y.M.C.A., along with P2 of Coolest Ethnic, Cowboy’s Busy and both coaches from Love, are featured in the starting menu, in spite of their respective routined not being released in-game. ** Besides, P1, P2 and P4 of Macarena are featured in the main menu. * The skirt from ''Chiwawa'' appears in the background of [[Youth Training Manual|''Youth Training Manual]]. ''Just Dance 2017 * All coaches from [[Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae)|''Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae)]] are coaches from previous routines: P1 is the lion from [[Copacabana|''Copacabana]], P2 is the zebra from Istanbul, P3 is the fox from [[The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)|''The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)]] and P4 is the frog from[[Love Is All| ''Love Is All]] (which is impersonated by a female and not by a male like in the original routine). ** They also recycle clothes from previous routines in the series: P2 recycles the jacket from the fanmade routine of ''Turn Up the Love'', P3 recycles the shirt from ''Rock N Roll'' and P4 recycles the jacket from ''DADDY''. * The female background dancer from [[Hips Don’t Lie|''Hips Don’t Lie]] recycles the flower crown from [[Cheerleader (Felix Jaehn Remix)|''Cheerleader (Felix Jaehn Remix)]]'s P2. * The living room in the background of [[Cake By The Ocean|''Cake By The Ocean]] is recycled from [[Blame It on the Boogie|''Blame It on the Boogie]]. * [[Oishii Oishii|''Oishii Oishii]] recycles backgrounds from [[PoPiPo|''PoPiPo]] and ''Birthday''. * In the background for Don’t Let Me Down, an E3 poster can be seen on the left wall. * The coaches from Animals reappear in the Alternate version of RADICAL. * In the 7th-Gen version of the game, there is a tutorial picture that shows a girl wearing P1's helmet from Animals and a boy wearing P4's unicorn head from 4x4; the routine projected on the screen reuses the background from the Classic version of Sorry. * In Je sais pas danser, the lasers from RADICAL, the zebra pattern from Gangnam Style and the jumping crowd from I Gotta Feeling are displayed on the screens in the background. ** Natoo, along with her dog and the Disco Ball Head dancer, appear in the background as well. Screen Shot 2017-04-20 at 10.03.06 AM|E3 poster in Don't Let Me Down Jd2017 wii tutorial.png|Tutorial picture with the recycled elements Natoo easteregg.gif|The crowd from I Gotta Feeling in Je sais pas danser ''Just Dance Machine'' Many backgrounds, clothes and samples from other routines of the series are re-used in some [[Just Dance Machine|'Just Dance Machine']] routines. ** Both versions of Bollywood reuse samples from XMas Tree and the mandalas from the Indian Version of Fancy. *** The coach in the second version even recycles P1's outfit from XMas Tree. ** Boxer reuses the background and some samples from Eye of the Tiger. ** Bruce Lee recycles some samples and sound effects from Kool Kontact. P2 from that routine makes an appearance, too. ** Charleston recycles the background from the Alternate routine for Starships. ** Cheerleader reuses the some samples from Cheerleaders Boot Camp. ** The Panda from the Alternate routine of Don’t Stop Me Now makes a cameo in Detective. ** Haka reuses the background from Hot For Me, with slight alterations. ** Irish Dance reuses the background from Irish Meadow Dance and some samples from Isidora. ** Limbo reuses the background from Hangover (BaBaBa), without its additional effects. ** Metal Guitar reuses the background from Junto a Ti and some clothes from Am I Wrong. ** Rave Party reuses some lasers from RADICAL. ** Running Man reuses the background and P2's outfit (in different colors) from Walk This Way. ** Russian Folk reuses the background from Moskau. ** Saloon reuses the background from Timber. ** Sirtaki reuses the background and the outfit (with different colors) from Epic Sirtaki. ** Sumo recycles the background from the Geisha Version of Hey Mama. ** Superhero reuses the outfit from Never Gonna Give You Up, with an altered color scheme. *** Additionally, the coaches from Dragostea Din Tei make a cameo in the background while dancing on the airplane from their own routine. ** Tectonic reuses some background elements from Animals and RADICAL. ** Twerk reuses the background from The Other Side. ** West Coast reuses the background from I Luh Ya Papi. 舞力全开2017 * The coach for Qia La Yong Yuan OK - Future Underworld Mix recycles his boots from Drinking Song. Just Dance 2018 * The Panda reappears as a playable dancer in Daddy Cool and The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody). * The black and gold effect from the Scarf Version of Lean On is reused in the bridge of 24K Magic. * Some aliens in the background of Kissing Strangers resemble Rabbids. ** Besides, the background resembles the spaceship from the Just Dance Machine. * P2 of Swish Swish recycles the puppet heads from Chiwawa s costume. * The faces that are CGI-pasted on the coaches for ''New Face'' belong to people who work for the Just Dance Team, such as Mouss Otakool or Alkis Argyriadis (the creative director). * In the Alternate for ''Chantaje'', the background from [[Summer Sweetie|''Summer Sweetie]] can be seen through the subway windows. ** Moreover, the metro walls feature a silhouette of ''I Gotta Feeling in a flyer that reads "Notice for missing person", and two prohibition signs that reference P3 of In the Summertime and the Panda. * Several routines from the game, along with some of the items from their backgrounds and all the Ubisoft Star Playersin E3 2017https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z-5rwTk-Kf8, appear in All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance). The cameos are: ** 24K Magic (P1) ** Automaton ** Got That ** John Wayne ** Side to Side ** The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody) (P2/C2) ** Tumbum (Extreme Version) * The coach from In the Hall of the Pixel King wears a very similar outfit to the ones in What The.... ** Additionally, the coins in the background resemble the Mojocoins from Just Dance 2014 and 2015. * Better Call The Handyman and Sports ’Til I Drop sample Electro Body Combat and Aerobics in Space respectively. ** Also, the soundtrack for Food Paradise is recycled from .https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wV3TT6yJ6lY&feature=youtu.be * P2 from the Classic routine of Chantaje and a man wearing P4's head from ''4x4'' make an appearance in the Wii tutorial screen. * On the Gift Machine, the imprint "MADE IN FRANCE" can be seen. This is a reference to the fact that Ubisoft is a French company. * The guitar keyboard from [[What Is Love|''What Is Love]] reappears as a skin. * P2 s sound from 'Magic Halloween' is recycled from the lion avatar in ''The Lion Sleeps Tonight. *At the end of Automaton’s Tomato Version, you can see the name of the song on a note on the fridge, hinting that it might be the dancer’s name. Chantajealt easteregg 1.png|''I Gotta Feeling'' in the background of the Subway Version of Chantaje Chantajealt easteregg 2.png|References of P3 from In the Summertime and the Panda Chantajealt easteregg 3.png|The background from Summer Sweetie Chantajealt easteregg 4.png|Another cameo of the Summer Sweetie background Allyougotta promo gameplay.jpg|''Got That'', Automaton and the Extreme coach from Tumbum in All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance) Allyougotta no gui 1.png|Two Ubisoft Star Players, the palms from Got That and a watch from 24K Magic making another cameo Allyougotta no gui 3.png|Another cameo of 24K Magic Tex1 512x256 m b2d5b5eea76d7f99 14.png|P2 from Chantaje and P4 from 4x4 in the Wii tutorial screen GiftMachineEasterEgg.png|Easter Egg on Gift Machine WhatIsLoveKeyboardSkin.png|The guitar keyboard from What Is Love in the form of a skin TomatoDaddy’sName.jpg|''Automaton’s title appearing at the end of the Tomato Version Stickers The stickers have references to other dancers as shown here. * The first section features postcards with details from the backgrounds of ''Kaboom Pow, Sayonara, Ghost In The Keys, the Extreme Version of 24K Magic, PoPiPo and Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini. These postcards are also featured in each following section. * The second section features both Classic and Extreme coaches from 24K Magic, the teddy bear from We Can’t Stop, the coaches from Sax and P1 from Get Lucky. * The third section features P2 from Last Christmas, the coach and the snowman from Make It Jingle, two elves from XMas Tree into a glass ball, the igloo from I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’ and the coach from Crazy Christmas on a sleigh. * The fourth section features the Classic coach from John Wayne, the railway train from the Extreme Version of the same song, P2 and three chili peppers from Speedy Gonzalez, the coach and two totem poles from Apache (Jump On It), a sign from Viva Las Vegas and the Classic coaches from Wild Wild West into "WANTED" posters. * The fifth section features the Classic coaches from Kissing Strangers, some animals and the "HERO" word from Holding Out for a Hero, some elements from the Classic version of Don’t Stop Me Now, Let’s Groove in a postcard, the planet from the Classic version of Starships and both coaches from Only You (And You Alone). *The sixth section features all the dancers from the Football Version of Waka Waka (This Time for Africa) (in a transforming single sticker), both coaches from the Sumo Version of Hips Don’t Lie, the doll from Sexy And I Know It, a postcard with the Classic coaches of This Is How We Do, the mask of P2 from The Final Countdown in a plaque and the Cycling Version of Side to Side shown in an old-fashioned TV. * The seventh section features P3 from PoPiPo, the Tomato Version coach from Automaton, both coaches from Aserejé (The Ketchup Song), some candies from Oishii Oishii and a fridge with some pictures of P3 from PoPiPo and the Tomato Version coach from Automaton posing romanticly in front of the backgrounds from La Bicicleta and the Earphones Version of Cake By The Ocean. * The eighth section features both coaches from Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini, an octopus from Cake By The Ocean, the coach from I Get Around, a poster from California Gurls, a palm tree from Boys (Summertime Love) and a postcard with Somethin’ Stupid. * The ninth section features the coach from Amazing Girl, the coach, the dinosaur and the robot from Never Gonna Give You Up, P2 from Nitro Bot, a comics page with Kaboom Pow and the word "HERO" from Holding Out for a Hero. * The tenth section features the Classic coach and the dog from Chiwawa, P2 and some candies from Oishii Oishii, the Tomato Version coach from Automaton, some balloons from Birthday and a hill from Lollipop. * The eleventh section features both coaches from Magic Halloween, P2 from Love Is All in his human form, the house and the moon from Ghost In The Keys, the coach from Black Widow and the Classic coach from I Will Survive in a painting. * The coach from Narco appears in the background of Mad Love. * The following coaches from past games reappear as playable dancers in Sugar: ** Hot N Cold, who is paired with Rasputin ** Call Me Maybe, who is paired with I Gotta Feeling ** P3 of PoPiPo, who is paired with Built For This ** Drop the Mambo, who is paired with Love Me Again ** California Girls, who is paired with Cake By The Ocean * In the background of Fire, several coaches (including the ones for the routine) appear in a character selection screen. They are: **''24K Magic'' (Classic) (P2) **''Fire'' (P1) **''Animals'' (P2) **''Automaton'' (Classic) **''Sexy And I Know It'' **''Another One Bites the Dust'' (Classic) (P1) **''Beep Beep I’m A Sheep'' **''I Gotta Feeling'' (Classic) **''Circus'' (Classic) (P1) **''Into You'' **''Diamonds'' (Classic) **''John Wayne'' (Classic) **''Kool Kontact'' (P2) **''Best Song Ever'' (P4) **''Sayonara'' **''Fire'' (P2) *A sample from the opening cutscene of Balkan Blast Remix is used in the beginning of New Reality. *The panda from I Gotta Feeling reappears with a redesign as a playable coach in Water Me. **In addition, the coach from Make It Jingle makes an appearance in the background. ***Also, the coach appears in the Alternate routine along with the Classic coach as playable coaches. *In Familiar, the licence plate of the car in the background is "JD-2019", due to the game being featured in . *The track used for Cosmic Party was recycled from the intense routine of Electro Body Combat and various teasers for . *The Classic coach from Water Me reappears in On Ne Porte Pas Des Sous-Vêtements. Fire characterselectionscreen.png|Character selection screen in Fire onneportepas easter egg 1.png|''Water Me'' in On Ne Porte Pas Des Sous-Vêtements onneportepas easter egg 2.png|The logo and Water Me in On Ne Porte Pas Des Sous-Vêtements onneportepas easter egg 3.png References Site Navigation Category:Miscellaneous Category:Pages that won Article of the Month